Taken for Granted
by Karsten69
Summary: You miss things the most when you have lost it as Sakura is about to experience. Can she get it back? have a happy end.


Disclaimer: yet again I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Yeah until I get a new laptop this is all I can do to write fanfics. Luckily I will have a new one before 10. August. Yuri TomoSaku. O.O angsty, this fanfic made even me the author of this story cry a little.

* * *

Taken for granted

Syaoran came back a year ago, to be with Sakura for the rest of their school years, Sakura was of course overjoyed to see him… or she was until that day they had to get into eleventh grade, that was the time when Sakura found out that Tomoyo was headed for a better school than the rest of them, school for well to do girls.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but my mother wants me to get into a higher school seeing that my grades are good enough… I still want to hang out with you in the weekends no matter what my mother says." That was the explanation she gave her dear beloved cherry blossom, the last day of school, what she did not say was that it was to give the two of them some air and to keep herself from becoming much too jealous. The truth be told, Tomoyo had gotten to the human point where she wanted Sakura for herself, but she took the precautions and moved to a safe distance, now Sakura's happiness was insured… though it brought great pain to her own heart she could bear it for her beloved.

Sakura was heartbroken and began spending every weekday with Tomoyo instead of her boyfriend, much to his chagrin, both Tomoyo and Syaoran tried to push her towards him but she seemed oblivious to all the effort they put into it.

So it was one summer, sunny Sunday in the middle of the day at Sakura's house in her bedroom with the window open for some fresh air, a quarter of a year had passed since they graduated and made it into a new school, where Syaoran finally had had enough, and said to Sakura very sternly, "It's time you chose between Daidouji and I, I can't stand to share her this much with you… it's like the two of you are going out, instead of you and I… ask Tomoyo herself if you don't believe me… I will give you a last chance to think things through if you won't or can't return my love, I will be leaving for Hong Kong."

And with those words he left her alone with her thoughts, thoughts of her and Tomoyo together as a couple… She blushed beat red and tried to chant "We are only best friends, we are only best friends." Sakura began to wonder if Tomoyo had drawn away for that reason, if she thought that they could become like that… Sakura began crying out of helplessness, she had to choose between her best friend and her boyfriend, "I – I can't do it, even if I don't choose, Syaoran will leave me… UWAAHH!" At that time the phone rang, without looking at the display and force of habit she answered the phone with a, "H-Hello?"

Tomoyo's voice could be heard on the other side but at the instant Sakura had answered the phone with such a sad voice the fangirl quickly got concerned, "W-What is wrong Sakura-chan? Please tell me if there is anything I can help you with, I will get my bodyguards to drive me to your house right now, but while we do please stay on the phone with me." Sakura nodded something which could not be communicated over the phone had Tomoyo not known Sakura enough to realise what she did, "Good, now try and tell me what I wrong…"

The card mistress choked out, "Y-You're the problem Tomoyo-chan…" Those words – froze all of poor Tomoyo's organs, stomach, heart, lungs and all of her nerves came to a halt, "I'm sorry for saying such horrible things to you Tomoyo-chan, but because of you Syaoran-kun wants to break up with me." A new wave of tears came out and made further talking difficult and Tomoyo sat in a car Sakura could hear in the space before she could form the next sentence, "I…I don't know what to do anymore Tomoyo-chan, despite all that I miss you more than ever, because all the times I have ever felt sad you where always there to cheer me up…"

Tomoyo knew what she had to do, she had to tell her one and only everything, why she swapped schools, why she tried distance them a little and her biggest secret of all, what she really felt towards Sakura, "I will be there soon so please wait for me a little." They had turned to the street where Sakura lived and Tomoyo didn't step out the car she JUMPED and sped inside the house not bothering with knocking or anything polite, she nearly forgot to remove her shoes at the entrance, once that was taken care of she rushed up the stairs burst through the door to Sakura's bedroom only to be hugged to the floor by a trembling girl.

"Why…Why did you move to a different school than me? Why have you been avoiding me?" The tone of voice she used wasn't commanding as much as pleading for answers, her eyes were full of tears and she looked imploringly at the other girl waiting for the answers.

Tomoyo swallowed a giant gulp she had been getting in her throat, she was about to say everything all the secrets she had been carrying all those years, "It's because I love you too much Sakura-chan, I love you just as much as Li-kun does, no, maybe more after what you told me over the phone, I love you so much that seeing you happy with another person makes me happy,

I love you so much Sakura-chan that I'm willing to give up myself, if only to see you smile a true genuine smile." It was such a touching sight to behold, the two had swapped places, Sakura had stopped crying but in her stead Tomoyo had started, she was crying her eyes out from, fear of rejection, from pent up emotions and the fact that she still caused her love harm and distress.

Her mind made up from seeing her stalwart friend breakdown for the first time ever, it was unnatural for her to see Tomoyo crying and it ached her heart so she made up her mind and decided to tell just what Syaoran had made her do, "he wants me to choose between him and you… if only I had known your feelings sooner, I would have dated you before he confessed to me. I'm choosing you, because of how much love you have for me Tomoyo-chan. I was content with having you as my best friend because I always had your love right with me, but when it was taken away I knew how much I have taken your love towards me for granted. I will make sure it never happens again Tomoyo-chan…" and with those words she leaned in and kissed Tomoyo on the lips, on was a tender moment that the video girl would love to have on tape, but now she didn't need it, after all now the real thing was hers.

* * *

Omake: one year had passed since the two of them had gotten together when Sakura suddenly said, "you're a silly fool Tomoyo-chan, you should have known I would choose you if I only knew of your feelings, I mean all the love, care and attention you gave me I would have to be an idiot to refuse you."

Tomoyo rested on the former's shoulder and said with a content sigh, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Yeah I know angsty, but happy end, I guess all the depression around me has got me in this mood. But hopefully it was enjoyable to read, I'm beginning to write another one shot in a day or two. See you then.


End file.
